


Star Wars - Mind of a young and wild Jedi

by Crazychris



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the young newly knighted Jedi Ahsoka Tano, as she faces the worst and maybe the sexiest challenges she ever thought she would encounter: Her own Body.</p><p>NOTE: all characters in my story is either 18 years old or higher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quality time alone

It was a quiet and normal day on Courscant, the sun was shining, traffic was busy as normal, not far from the famous Senate building were the Jedi Temple, its 4 towers rising from each of the corners, the temple was, as always filled with jedis, everyone from a youngling to a jedi master, among these people where 1 Jedi who had recently been knighted by the Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano, she was walking around the temple trying to figure out what to do, her 2 light sabers hanging from her belt, she had a dark red top with a triangle shaped cut between her C sized breast, the triangle did show of her cleavage, which from time to time got attention from either jedis or clones, she also wore a short skirt as well as a pair of grey stockings which had diamond shaped cuts on its sides, on her arms she had armbands of 4 on each arm

she was walking down a hallway in the temple, when suddenly she felt something between her leg, it was like a tingling feeling, and shortly after that, she could feel her body heat starting to rise, and to top that of, her nipples would slowly rise to a point where it would be visible on her top, since togruta females did not wear a bra or anything similar to underwear, they simply didnt belive in it, now here she was, standing in the hallway, she could feel her white-blue panties getting moist and her nipples getting harder and each time she moved her upper body, the nipples would brush against the fabric of her top and cause a very low moan to escape her mouth, Ahsoka knew she couldn't hold on very much, so she found a empty place behind some of the pillars in the temple, she dobbel checked that nobody was around her, when nobody showed up, she got behind the pillar, she grabbed her stockings and pulled them down as well as her panties, they had a obvious darker spot on them, Ahsoka sat down on the floor before she spread her legs and pulled her top over her breast, she moved her hands down to her wet pussy, which then started to move in a circular motion, her free hand went to her tits and started massaging them, she would pinch her nipple from time to time, which would only make her more horny, eventually she decided rubbing wouldn't be enough so she inserted 1 finger first before she inserted a second finger and started pumping furiously, during this time Ahsoka was doing her best not to scream and do anything that could draw attention if someone was to walk by, she was covered by the pillar completely, but if she was to scream or moan loudly.. someone would be bound to hear it and check it out, suddenly Ahsoka jumped a bit, it was not because someone had seen her, but it was due to her fingers inside her pussy, had hit her G-spot and it was quite sensetive, it didnt take long before she hit it again, and this time she didnt jump, but she did find out, if she kept rubbing her G-spot, she would cum faster, so she found her G-spot again and started to rub it, the downside of it.. it was quite sensetive... which meant, it was harder to keep her moans down, she was also breathing rather loud and heavy, so she knew it wasnt long before she would reach her orgasm, and she was right, because about a minute later, she could feel her walls contracting on her fingers which made it harder to pump her fingers in and out, this also caused her legs to start shaking, suddenly 1 of her fingers brushed her G-spot and that was enough, she pulled her fingers out and started rubbing furiously on her clit, she bite down on her lips as hard as she could, in an attempt of not ending up screaming on top of her lungs, Ahsoka could feel her whole body shaking and it didnt take long before she came as hard she could, her juice shot out of her pussy like a pressurized hose, her hips went straight up in the air, her hands continued to rub her clit, eventually her orgasm came to a halt, the floor was covered in her own cum, she was practically sitting in her own poodle of cum, she was breathing very heavy and her head felt so light that she thought she was high on some crazy drugs, her vision was blurry, soon it hit Ahsoka that she couldn't sit her forever, so she got up, pulled her top down to cover her breast, and put on her panties and stockings, all Ahsoka could think of was to lay down for a moment, so she made her way over to her quarter, without even thinking about cleaning up after her, soon as she saw her bed, she just allowed gravity to take over and she hit the bed with a loud thud, and soon she was asleep, all she could think about were tomorrow, she just hoped it wouldn't involved her masturbating her self to orgasm behind a pillar again, at least she hoped she would run into someone to help her out, be it Male or Female.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Next chapter will be added soon :)
> 
> As always feedback is welcomed!


	2. Helping hand from a friend - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up the next day, to find out Barriss is in her quarter, they decide to go get some food in the cafeteria, what happens there... well.. it makes things interesting on how they look at each other.

Ahsoka ever so slowly opens her eyes, she wished she never did, the light was so bright that she ended up closing them, only thing that left her body was a annoying grunt, she hated waking up in the morning... wait... something was different, when she went to bed last night, she was still dressed and she was laying on top of the bed, but now.. when she looked down at her chest... she could see her 2 nipples making 2 small mountain on her bed sheet, thats when it hit her... she was naked and had her bed sheet over her, Ahsoka normally slept in the naked, since she liked the feeling of the sheet on her skin, and then she all the sudden heard some noise coming from the hallway of her quarter, she got up from bed, she didnt find her clothes so she grabbed the bed sheet and rolled it around her body, covering her naked body, she walked into the living room of her quarter, she immediately knew who was in her quarter, she didnt need to think long enough to figure out which person the long green arm belonged to as well as the black shoulder length hair.  
(Ahsoka) "Hello... Barriss"  
soon as Barriss heard Ahsoka she turned around, the seight she saw wished she had never turned around, because the only piece of clothing Ahsoka wore, was her bed sheets, which did nothing to cover her nipples, which where noticeable thought the fabric, Barriss was trying everything she could to keep her self in check, all she wanted to do was to walk over to Ahsoka, kiss her as passionate as she could and rip the sheet of her and just go loose on her.  
(Barriss) "ummm... go... good morning Ahsoka.. i... i see you had a umm.. quite a interesting time last night"  
it didnt take long before Ahsoka figured out what Barriss ment, as soon as she knew what she meant, her facial color went from orange to almost pink, her lekku was as bright as she could remember, she was embarrassed like never before, she had a hard time trying to figure out what to say.  
(Ahsoka) "Wait, did.... did you... see what i did?"  
(Barriss) "I didnt see you, but i did find your mark behind a pillar... i thought it was water at first but then i tasted it and i knew who had been sitting her and releasing some steam"  
Ahsoka was to embarrassed to look Barriss in the eye, all she did was stare at the floor and hoping Barriss wouldn't try and make her look her in her eyes.  
(Ahsoka) "So.. you are the one who undressed me and tucked me in bed huh?"  
(Barriss) "Well... once i knew who had been having some private time, i went to your quarter and i found you laying on top of your bed, you had a small wet spot between your legs, so i undressed you and put your clothes to wash, so they dont stink cum"

Ahsoka slowly moved her head up to meet Barriss, she couldn't help but admire Barriss's body, her black dress covered most of her shape, but it did not hide the shape of her breast, Ahsoka guess that they where a D cup size, or at least 1 size bigger then Ahsoka's breast, only thing Ahsoka wanted to do was to just undress Barriss and go loose on her, but she was unsure if Barriss would go along with it, or go to the council about it, just the thought was scaring her, eventually their eyes meet, Ahsoka looked into Barriss, and Barriss looked into Ahsoka, non of them knew how long they spent just standing still and staring at each other, but soon they realized they couldn't stand here the whole day.  
(Ahsoka) "I... umm... I should go get dressed to something else, umm.. wanna go and get something to eat?"  
(Barriss) "umm... Sure, i'd love too"  
Ahsoka turned and went to her room, just before she closed her door, she released the grip on the bed sheet, causing it to fall down to the floor, which in the process exposed Ahsoka's firm bobble round ass to Barriss which just blushed to a point where her skin color had gone from green to almost a pink color, Ahsoka had a feeling Barriss's eyes where glued to her ass, so she decided to give it a quick shake before she closed the door to her room, soon as the door closed Barriss released a annoying grunt from her mouth, here she was standing in the middle of Ahsoka's living room, horny as hell, her nipples were desperately trying to penetrate her top, she would look down on her chest and see 2 very small bumps, she knew she was horny, she didnt wanna take the chance and slam down on Ahsoka's couch and start masturbating her self to orgasm, before she could think of a way of releasing her pressure, she heard the door to Ahsoka's bed room hiss open again, Ahsoka was no longer naked, she was dressed in her normal outfit which was a red top with a triangle cut between her C size breasts exposing quite alot of cleavage.

(Ahsoka) "Ready to go and eat Barriss?"  
Barriss was still a bit starstruck after seeing Ahsoka's naked backside, but eventually she brought her self back to reality, by then they both had walked to the door, Ahsoka was standing next to her, before Barriss could respond to Ahsoka's question, she was interrupted.  
(Ahsoka) "by the way, did you enjoy what you saw?"  
Ahsoka gave Barriss a sly grin before Barriss felt a hand on her ass which had made its way underneath her dress, and before Barriss could respond again, the hand gave her a quick squeeze which caused Barriss to jump, Ahsoka Obliviously noticed this.  
(Ahsoka) "I'll take that as a yes, and i can see you are very embarrassed right now, so lets just head to the cafeteria and get some food"  
Barriss didnt even bother to respond, she just stayed close to Ahsoka as they made their way to the cafeteria.

 

Ahsoka and Barriss arrived at the temple cafeteria, it was full of jedis be it, younglings, padawans, knights and master, there even were a few maintenance workers as well there, Ahsoka looked around and found a empty table at the back of the cafeteria, she grabbed Barriss arm and went over to the counter where the food was.  
(Ahsoka) "Grab the food you like and meet me at the table back in the room"  
before Barriss could think of what to say, Ahsoka was already on the move, she turned back to the counter and grabbed the food she wanted, and then made her way over to the table Ahsoka was sitting at, at one time she swore she saw Ahsoka throwing her a grin, but she wasnt sure, she just continued walking til she arrived at the table. She sat down and started eating, not long after she was accompanied by Ahsoka, the two of them sat and talked while they eat, Ahsoka was done with her food and looked over at Barriss, she still had a bit left, and without warning Barriss, she scouted closer to her, and her right arm made its way underneath the table, While Barriss was eating, suddenly she stopped eating, she looked over at Ahsoka, she was looking all innocent, like she wasnt doing anything wrong, but then she felt a pair of hands touching her thighs, which made its way, closer to her section between her legs, she was still looking at over at Ahsoka, who noticed.  
(Ahsoka) "Am gonna bet, you are still wet from seeing my naked ass, i had a feeling i had a pair of eyes looking at me, when i dropped the bed sheet"  
suddenly Barriss gasped for air, which in the process almost caused her to choke on her food, but she felt Ahsoka's hand now on her panties, they where slowly moving in a circular pattern, and it was driving Barriss nuts, she could feel her lips getting moist as well as the inside of her panties, and it didnt take long before Ahsoka noticed it too.  
(Ahsoka) "Well... well.. someone is rather horny, what a naughty jedi we have here"  
Barriss was trying as hard as she could from not ending up moaning loud enough for people to notice, what they were doing, but the more Ahsoka rubbed her, the harder it got, she was biting down on her lips in an attempt of not ending up screaming Ahsoka's name, but then as quick as it started, it stopped, Barriss felt Ahsoka's hand moving up to her belly and starting rubbing it in circular pattern, but it didnt last long enough, because out of nowhere, she felt the hands moving down back to her panties, but this time, it went underneath her panties, and as soon as Ahsoka's hand made contact with Barriss's naked and wet lips, it almost made her orgasm right there and then, the feeling was much more intense now, that there weren't anything covering her clit, Ahsoka did notice that Barriss was incredible more wet now, and she didnt give Barriss any time to catch her breath, she pulled her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean, before they went back down to her wet pussy, this time tho, she decided to do something she knew would set of Barriss.  
(Ahsoka) "I hope you are enjoying this as much as i am Barriss.. you wont believe how wet i am, doing this too you, am gonna make sure you have the best orgasm in your life before you leave this place"  
with that, Ahsoka moved one of her fingers to the opening of Barriss's pussy and ever so slowly applied pressure, and before Barriss could figure out what Ahsoka was doing, she felt her fingers penetrate her pussy, for Barriss it felt incredible and it set of spots she didnt even knew she had, her thighs where shaking and her body was trashing about, for Ahsoka, she felt how wet and slippery Barriss was inside, she moved her finger in a slow in and out motion, but as time went on, she went deeper and faster, and at one point she hit some rough skin, and as soon as she hit that, Barriss jumped, and released a low moan, Ahsoka knew she had found her G-spot and she didnt even let Barriss catch her breath before she started rubbing her G-spot, for Barriss this felt incredible, she had in the past masturbated, it had always been her rubbing her clit, no penetrating with her fingers or toys, or even her lightsaber for that matter, but now here she was, having her best friend finger fucking her to oblivion, she could hardly sit stil because of all the feelings she felt, when she tried to speak, she could barely make out any words.  
(Barriss) "fuck.... Ahs.... oh good.. kee... AHHHHHHHHH...dont stop.... FUCK, AHSOKA"  
each time Barriss would try to talk, Ahsoka would speed up, which would always stop Barriss, and it didnt take long before Ahsoka felt Barriss's walls contracting on her finger, she knew she was very close, so she decided to up the bets, by pulling out her finger and decided to use 2 fingers, and as soon as Barriss felt the 2 fingers inside of her, rubbing her G-spot, she lost it, she felt her orgasm building up very fast and she could feel it, moving to her pussy, she knew.. this was gonna be her best orgasm of her life, and it didnt take long before Ahsoka felt the walls squeezing her fingers and shortly after felt hot liquid on her fingers, which later splashed all over her hand, that was it, Barriss was having such a intense orgasm, that she ended up squirting all over Ahsoka's fingers and her arm.  
(Barriss) "keep going... FUCK, HERE IT COMES, OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT, DONT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Barriss's thighs were shaking violently and her body was trashing all over the chair, all Barriss could think of, was the intense feeling and it felt like the whole galaxy just floated around her, her mind was as light as a feather, she was screaming while her lips was sealed shut, she swore she could taste blood, her eyes where wide open, Ahsoka was next to her, Barriss was sure Ahsoka had an orgasm as well, but she was unsure.

When Barriss came down form her orgasm, she looked over at Ahsoka, all she saw was Ahsoka having a wide smile, and thats when she saw her pulling her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean, she could her Ahsoka giving out a few moans as she tasted Barriss's juice, when she had licked her fingers clean, she leaned down to Barriss and whispered a few words.  
(Ahsoka) "How.... about us 2, my quarter... NOW"  
Barriss only gave Ahsoka a sly grin, all she could think about was to, go loose and Ahsoka and give her the same experience she gave her, and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Chapter 3 will be added soon :)
> 
> As always feedback is welcomed!


End file.
